


throw myself into your arms, burn me.

by hyukjaei



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathtub Sex, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Relationship, Idols, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Donghae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjaei/pseuds/hyukjaei
Summary: Donghae's heat unexpectedly starts a few days earlier than scheduled. Hyukjae drops everything to take care of it.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 33





	throw myself into your arms, burn me.

**Author's Note:**

> Finding an omega!Donghae/alpha!Hyukjae fic is like finding a needle in a haystack. If you can't find them, join them.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the fic :)

Donghae's heat came at the hair salon. 

Thankfully, the stylist was just doing some final touch-ups to his hair when it started. He had been feeling under the weather since that morning, but he had chalked it up to some late-night drinking with Ryeowook the night before. The first person to notice wasn't even himself, it was an alpha crew member sitting close by that smelled it first. Everything went by in a flurry after that; the staff members helping him out the chair and back into his regular clothes, his manager using that time to explain to the production crew the situation, and hurriedly being escorted out the building and into the company car to be taken to his mate.

Before the heat completely overwhelmed his senses, Donghae managed to shoot Hyukjae a quick text to warn him. Hyukjae was in the midst of dance practise for some stage performance, one that he could thankfully miss for the next few days to deal with Donghae's heat. It wasn't supposed to come so early, the mated pair were usually very mindful of his heats as to not interfere with their work schedules. Donghae groaned at the thought of all the apologies he would have to do for the production crew of the show in the future. He makes a mental note to hire some good catering for them later.

"I'm really sorry, hyung," Donghae apologized to his manager. "I really didn't expect it to arrive this early."

His manager threw him a reassuring smile in the rearview mirror as he continued driving. "No worries, Donghae. The crew were very understanding. After your heat, we'll schedule a doctor's appointment to see why it came earlier than usual." 

The drive to Hyukjae felt like hours, every passing minute caused his fever to grow hotter. By the time they arrived, Donghae's mind was so out of it that he didn't even notice his mate getting into the car until he was wrapped in his alpha's embrace. Hyukjae ordered his manager to drive them to their usual hotel. His alpha peppered kisses on his head on the way to the hotel, letting Donghae scent his neck as comfort. 

They were flanked with guards the minute they got off the car and rushed through the lobby. Their manager ushers them into the hotel room and reassures Hyukjae he'll drop off their luggage later that day. The second the door is closed and bolted, the pair fall into bed in a frenzy to kick-start Donghae's heat week.

* * *

The mated couple moved into the bathroom, and Hyukjae helped his exhausted omega into the tub before filling it up with warm water and getting in himself. The younger leaned back against the alpha's chest. All the stress and tension in his bones just melted away in the warmth surrounding him. Hyukjae wrapped his arms around the omega's torso and rubbed his nose on the other's neck.

"You still smell like heat," Hyukjae growled low. Donghae couldn't help but moan softly as the other licked the scent glands near his neck possessively.

"I think it'll let up by tomorrow morning," Donghae said. 

Hyukjae hummed in response. It had been almost a week of pure lust, Donghae's heat made it unable for either man to do anything else but ravish each other. He was sure they had fucked on every surface available in the hotel room, knotted his omega so well that if Donghae wasn't on birth control there was no doubt he'd be pregnant by now. But with how their lives were at the current moment, pups were nothing but a fantasy for the mated pair.

They sit there in silence for a while, Hyukjae's fingers absently rubbing on the other's belly. Donghae simply melted into his alpha's touch. The omega in him loving the closeness, the warmth, his alpha so absolutely smitten by him. Donghae didn't know what good he did in his previous life to justify earning this much love and care. To have an alpha that truly loved him for not just his body, but his mind and soul too.

His train of thought suddenly gets interrupted by a pair of fingers rubbing his hole in the water. Reddened and bruised after their five days of nothing but heat sex. Donghae moaned high as his alpha delicately massaged his entrance, so raw after being used and knotted over and over. 

"Hyuk," Donghae breathed out, clenching his hole as Hyukjae's fingers breached once again. 

"Stop squeezing, baby. You're making this more difficult," Hyukjae added a third finger into the mix, slowly stretching his omega out. "I lost count on how much I came into you this week. Let's clean you up now--"

"15," Donghae choked out. He drapes each leg on the sides of the tub, spreading himself wide and open for his alpha. "You came in me 15 times, Hyukjae. I counted."

Hyukjae hummed happily at that, the alpha in him delighted he had bred his omega so thoroughly. His fingers picked up speed, still being careful not to hurt his already bruised entrance. Donghae's moans grew louder and louder. The scent in the air suddenly changes into something sweeter. Hyukjae looks down at his omega's face and notices his eyes are unfocused and glazed. The last remaining heat was back and it has turned his omega back into a needy, slutty mess.

It triggered something within Hyukjae. Growling low, he pushes Donghae off of him, causing the younger to bend over and balance himself by holding the other end of the bathtub. The water spills over the edge of the tub as Hyukjae sat up on his knees and grabs a handful of Donghae's ass to steady himself. 

"Fuck, Hae. You look so good, always so pretty for me," Donghae's omega mewled happily at his alpha's compliments. He cries out as Hyukjae's hands left him, only to swiftly be replaced by the head of his cock entering his hole. 

Hyukjae tries to go slow, especially when the omega's heats are dying down and could no longer dampen the pain for Donghae. But the younger was always so greedy for more, the heat returning one final time at full force to pump out whatever's left from his alpha's knot. Hyukjae bent over to kiss their mating bite on Donghae's neck as he fully buries his cock into the younger. 

"Hyukjae… Alpha, give it to me," Donghae begged as he tried moving his hips, wanting to fuck himself on Hyukjae's dick. "Give me more alpha, make me yours."

Hyukjae's alpha growled loudly at that. His hands flew to Donghae's waist to stop his squirming. "You want more, I'll give you more." He bites their mating mark and starts thrusting mercilessly. Donghae's screams of pleasure bounced off the walls of the bathroom, water sloshing around and spilling out the edges of the bathtub as Hyukjae fucked him rougher and faster. Donghae's knuckles strained to hold the tub as he gets rocked back and forth, his alpha fulfilling his wishes to be fucked without care. 

"Hyukjae, Hyukjae, Hyukjae!" Donghae chanted his name out loud like a prayer. He was glad they decided to spend his heat away from the dorms and any wandering ears. They made that mistake with his first heat years ago when they were both young and naive. Leeteuk tried to physically separate them two days into it, but Hyukjae's alpha went haywire at the members' intrusion so instead everyone _else_ had to leave the dorms for the remainder of the heat. Heechul and Kyuhyun still tease them about the ordeal and Donghae doesn't think he could ever live it down.

He had no idea how he could be quiet while getting pounded into tomorrow like this. It was physically impossible. His lover fucked as aggressively and passionately as he dances on stage. Donghae's cries grew louder as he feels the first signs of the alpha's knot growing. The feeling suddenly escapes Donghae, and through his heat fogged mind he could feel himself being repositioned. Hyukjae had turned him around so they were face-to-face. His omega protested at the sudden emptiness, how incredibly wrong it felt to him. 

Donghae whined as tears formed in his eyes. Hyukjae shushed him, a hand coming up to cup his cheek delicately. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable while being knotted. C'mere."

With his other hand, Hyukjae lined up his engorged cock with Donghae's hole and slowly sheathed himself back in. He puts a hand on Hae's waist and guides him up and down his cock. The omega got the idea and started fucking himself on his alpha's dick, the only thing registering in his heat sick mind was to _knot, knot, knot._

Hyukjae loved every time the younger took exactly what he wanted from him. Donghae was pretty, but he was especially gorgeous during his heats. His usually innocent, doe-like eyes dark and glazed, high-pitched moans spilling out of his thin pink lips and his dark wet hair plastered against his forehead. Donghae's strong thighs helped prop him up as he continued riding the alpha, his hole greedily sucking Hyukjae in. Hyukjae's hands rub his abdomen and slowly moves up to his pecs, fingers playing with his perky nipples and causing the younger to shiver in delight. 

Donghae could feel the knot forming once again. Hyukjae's moans grew louder as Donghae picked up speed, water splashing out the bathtub. The omega wanted his knot so badly and absolutely nothing on Earth could stop him. He kept riding until he felt the base of Hyukjae's cock catching on his rim, the knot doing its job of forming a plug to stop the pair from being separated for the next 20 minutes or so. Donghae's back arched as he felt the knot growing bigger and bigger within him. Hyukjae always had a big dick, but his knot was something else. It filled up the younger so well as if it was meant just for him. 

Donghae could no longer take it. His hips falter as he felt his own orgasm nearing. Hyukjae could sense it too, and at that exact moment, he brought one hand down to pump the omega's dick and another to pinch his puffy nipples. It was too much for Donghae. He screams as his orgasm shattered him, spurting cum into their bathwater. Hyukjae helped coax the last spurts from his cock as Donghae flopped onto his chest, completely spent.

His omega's orgasm finally tipped his own over the edge. The alpha's hands moved to the other's back, nails digging in as he felt his orgasm nearing. "Fuck, baby. I'm gonna come again--,"

"Come, alpha. Please… Mark me with your cum," Donghae moaned into his ear. "Fill me up, breed me, let everyone know I'm yours. Make me leak with your cum for the next fucking week."

Hyukjae growled as he orgasmed, his cock pumping out burst after burst of hot cum into his omega. Donghae sighed in pleasure as he felt his alpha's cum painting his insides, the knot staying securely where it is to make sure not a single milliliter dripped out. 

They stayed that way until the alpha decided his omega was thoroughly bred enough. With as much elegance of two people being knotted together could manage, Hyukjae carries the other out of the tub and wipes both of them down with a towel before lying down on their bed, all with Donghae still stuck on his cock. It would take another 15 minutes for the knot to die down, but once it was gone it would mark the end of Donghae's heat week. 

The two spent the rest of their day in bed, cuddling in the sheets with some variety show playing on the hotel's TV. The knot finally retreated enough for them to be separated by the time room service came around with their dinner, and Hyukjae hand-fed his spent omega in bed before getting both of them ready for check out as he had an early schedule the next morning. Their manager arrived right as they packed the remaining suitcase, and the couple left the hotel with bodyguards in tow. Hyukjae held Donghae close as their staff tried their hardest to shield both idols from any wandering gaze, but it was impossible to escape the knowing looks of the public. Donghae still smelt like his lingering heat, but the more overpowering scent of Hyukjae's claim on him deterred even the most persistent alphas. 

None of that could be said by the time they arrived at the dorms. The members chose that night of all nights to throw a get together, and almost all the members were present to greet them at the front door. Shindong wrinkled his nose in disgust, "you smell disgusting."

Donghae's face turned red at his remark. "Shut up!"

Kyuhyun grimaced. "At least we don't have to deal with a naked feral Hyukjae anymore. He looked like a monkey." Leeteuk slapped the back of his head as Heechul cackled, high-fiving their youngest. Donghae looked like he was having an aneurysm before stomping away to their shared bedroom, slamming the door close for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Super Junior's "Burn the Floor".
> 
> I also have an AFF if you'd like to follow me there: @hyukjaei


End file.
